HPC19
is the 19th episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 311th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Tsubomi joins the Kurumi family on a trip to a farm run by a man and his daughter; only to arrive to find them in the middle of a conflict. '' Summary Tsubomi observes some photography from Erika's father. She wishes to see their family pictures but Erika admits that her dad gets left out of them a lot since he's the one taking them. Suddenly, Ryuunosuke announces that they will be going on a family trip and decide to drag along Tsubomi as the Cameraman, so that he can put an end to this unfortunate reaccurance. At the farm they find Tadashi and Aki, the father and daughter couple in charge of it, in the midst of a disagreement. Aki attempts to convince her father to move away with her but he refuses, and they momentarily stop after spotting the Kurumi family arrive. They are excited to be lending a hand, and full of energy, Tsubomi and Erika get to work harvesting potatoes and some tomato while the family work on cooking the vegetables and set up dinner. While everyone is eating, they discuss Aki and her approaching marriage. She is very happy, but the girls notice the occasional gloomy expression she makes, causing them to wonder if there is something being left out of the story. Once dinner ends they begin to look through some pictures when Aki steps into her room and notices her father standing with some tomato, looking very pleased with himself. She begins to cry, saying she can't leave him by himself. Meanwhile, the Snackies are taking pictures of Cobraja, but the background doesn't suit him so they go to find a more natural setting. In the morning, Tsubomi and Erika are taking a walk when they see Aki trying to talk her father into moving with her to the city again. He continues to refuse and Aki claims she won't get married then, but he tells her that he would still be farming even after she marries, which angers her and she runs off. In hopes of cooling things down Erika goes to her father and he attempts to speak to Aki- but angers her even further. She then tells her mom and her sister, and her mother says that she cheered up since meeting Ryuunosuke, so she is sure if they leave it to him things will work out in the end. Later he wants to take the family photo of Aki and her father, but when Tsubomi and Erika run off to try to find her, Cobraja arrives at the same farm. He tries talking with a scarecrow, but it doesn't answer as Aki appears. She tells him not to step on the farm and ruin anything, but as he sees that her Heart Flower is weakening he uses it to create a scarecrow Desertrian. Tsubomi and Erika transform to Pretty Cure but the Desertrian is too fast, so they use the Red Heart Seed to speed up. They try spinning the Desertrian, but find themselves tired and worn out, allowing it to stick them onto the ground and unable to move. It's then Ryuunosuke and Aki's father show up, and the Desertrian shouts out Aki's worries over marrying and leaving her father alone. Ryuunosuke shows the Desertrian a photo of their family and it suddenly stops, allowing the girls to get loose after Cobraja mocks them and an explosion occurs. Marine uses Blue Forte Wave to defeat the Destertrian and restore Aki back to normal. When everything calms down and the love between father and daughter has been repaired, Ryuunosuke finally gets his picture he has been waiting for; with the inclusion of Maru, Aki's dog. Major Events *It is revealed that Erika is afraid of frogs, as well as that she possesses some cooking knowledge (concerning the "cat's paw", the hand that holds a vegetable while it's being cut). Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Cobraja *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Kurumi Momoka *Kurumi Sakura Trivia * Special*Colorful played in this episode. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes